


break in

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Roommates, aged up ig, pre reveal pre relationship, thank u buggachat i owe you everything in my pocket n more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: short drabble based offbuggachat's adrienette roommate pre-reveal au
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	break in

Sneaking home late after an akuma attack was always a problem. Back when Marinette still lived with her parents, she had gotten lucky with her bedroom right below the rooftop balcony, allowing her to swing into her room through her hatch and slip snugly into bed even before the transformation wore off. Sure, it had it’s troubles when she’d have to be extra quiet sneaking back in, or forced to take the longer route home to avoid being caught by her parents, but for the most part Marinette had the whole ordeal down to a science.

Until she had moved out and moved in with Adrien, at least. Now, swinging her yo-yo out to catch onto the next building and trying to shift her body weight to pull her in the right direction, Marinette was silently sending a prayer out to all the luck in the world, hoping he still wasn’t awake.

Outwardly, however, she was cursing Hawkmoth and all his little shenanigans.

“That _damn_ menace,” Marinette says, glad no one could hear her while she swung. “Does he really have nothing better to do than send out akumas? Is it really _that_ boring being a supervillain that he has to entertain himself even throughout the night?”

She wished she knew an answer, or even a schedule at most. It’d certainly help Marinette out when she went to bed every night, wondering if she’d get a full night’s rest or end up rising awake only a few hours later, struggling to open a window quietly so to not raise any alarms with Adrien. Not that he’d notice. He was probably the best roommate a person could’ve wished for, sleeping through every akuma attack and paying his half of the rent each month – even if his cheese hoard was enough to raise her brow every now and then.

Moving her body to aide her as she turned the corner, Marinette let out a sigh of relief at the sight of their apartment in the distance, lights off and the living room window she had snuck out of still open. It’d be a cinch from here, slipping in and detransforming on the way to her room with an excuse ready should he come out of his room.

 _Of course_ , Marinette thinks, stifling a laugh as she landed before the window, _he’d have to wake up first_.

Pulling herself in the room, Marinette nearly lets herself call out to Tikki right there and then, the beginning words getting caught in a strangled gasp as her eyes fall on the person across the room, green eyes glowing in the dark and looking just as stuck in headlights as her.

_Chat Noir._

There’s not enough time to think up a well-meaning conversation starter or logical reason for why they’re both here. Nothing but the obvious question, asked in tandem.

“What are you doing here?”

Marinette kept her gaze on Chat, hoping out of all possible explanations he’d land on something simple and effective, something that she’d be able to use as well and let them escape from their awkward meeting while they could.

He doesn’t.

“Robbing the place.”

Scrunching her face, Marinette’s glad he can’t see her expression in the darkness. Or if he can, that he doesn’t comment on it.

There were two ways to go from here. Marinette could call his bluff and inquiry the real reason he was currently breaking into her apartment, or she could play along and hope they’d never mention this again, burying this event along with all the other awkward run-ins they had together.

Already forcing a smile on her face, she knows which one to go with.

“Me too!”

For a moment, she questions how far it’d go. Surely, Chat Noir would leave it at that, right? They wouldn’t _really_ rob the place, right? They weren’t that devoted to a silly excuse, _right_?

In the next, she’s holding a television under her arm, Chat holding a lamp over his head.

Needless to say, the stolen items don’t make it that far. Adrien finds the television conveniently outside their apartment door amid his faux bemoaning the next day while Marinette comes across the lamp only minutes later, outside and propped up next to an Agreste ad.


End file.
